


these (un)subtle changes

by onthecrossx



Series: these (un)subtle changes [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthecrossx/pseuds/onthecrossx
Summary: “Cisco working late?”Iris frowned.“No, Barry, why would he be?”





	

The first thing Barry notices is the painting, or lack thereof. He frowns at the bare wall of their apartment where the interpretive art piece Iris loved (that was secretly a Star Wars poster Cisco had found on Etsy) usually hung. It was strange not to see it there, but was definitely not as crazy as some of the things he had already learned. A few misplaced posters was hardly significant when the whole team seemed to be on its head. Caitlin was being quieter than usual. Joe was being moody and Iris even moodier, the tension between the two smothering everyone in the cortex. Not to mention Cisco’s absence. The whole thing was so confronting and overwhelming and he honestly didn’t know what to do. Barry’s just so tired, he needs to regroup before trying to fix this whole mess.  
He stumbles down the corridor and into the kitchen, slumping onto the island bench and leaning his head against the cool marble.  
“You right there Barry?”  
He shifted his head to the side and opened one eye, squinting up at Iris as she ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and pushed himself up, leaning back into her embrace.  
“‘M tired,” he mumbled, his eyes closing again as he breathes her in - cinnamon, coffee and ink - a small smile stretching at the corner of his mouth as her lips press against his neck, right on top of the words.  
She pulls back as the kettle whistles and Barry hears the methodical splash of water into mugs and the sweet hum of a preoccupied Iris. He looks over, watching her place the tea bags in each mug, the ones she got them for their anniversary, his smile broadening. Even in a slightly different timeline, she was still his Iris.  
She brought the two mugs across, blowing the steam off and setting it into Barry's cupped hands.  
Barry looked at her quizzically, “Cisco working late?”  
Iris frowned.  
“No, Barry, why would he be?”  
Barry’s frown echoed her own, his eyebrows tugging together as he inspected the mugs. The flight of the paper plane over the matching set of 3 had been adorable, especially coupled with the small heart and date that they had made it official. Iris really did have a flair for gifts.  
But these weren’t the same gifts he had received almost 2 years earlier. The date was all wrong - way too early - and the path of the plane wasn’t right either, too short and condensed - as if the design had been compressed. He pushed his mug next to Iris’, where the pattern continued across and his breath stuttered to a stop.  
“Where’s Cisco’s mug?”  
Iris stared at Barry as he stared intently at the mugs, his eyes tracing the flight of the paper plane over the twin - two - set.  
“Cisco doesn’t have a mug,” she said slowly, her eyes tracking Barry. His eyes widened as he looked up at her, his mouth opening and closing as if to speak.  
“Barry? Barry, what’s wrong?” Iris whispered, her breath catching on the panic that seemed to fill Barry’s body. He moved towards her with quick deliberate steps and reached for her arm. She flinched back, scared of the manic look in his eye.  
Barry sucked in a sob at Iris’ reaction, his eyes glistening. “Please?” His voice broke on the end. Iris wavered, her hand reaching out to swipe a tear from Barry’s cheek before placing her arm in his hand. He pushed up the sleeve and ran a finger over the delicate handwriting. His handwriting. He turned her arm over, brushing his finger in a distinct path over nothing. No words. Just empty, warm, chocolate skin. Another tear dripped down his face followed by a torrent of more, silent tears.  
Iris let out a shaky breath before enveloping Bary in her arms, drawing his head to her shoulder and rocking him back and forward, trying to soothe him in the best way she could.  
“Barry,” she whispered urgently, her own panicked tears thickening the words, “What is going on?”  
Barry sobbed, and burrowed closer, shaking his head against her neck.  
She held him tighter, watching the way his back would rise and fall with the frantic intake of breath. And then she saw it. Tiny and black, cramped against the back of his neck, curled around her own into a figure eight. She saw it and she knew.  
And Iris began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will become a little series of stories set in this AU (Flashpoint Earth 16? Who even knows, we can go with that haha)
> 
> First fic so any constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
